Sunrise
by Cries-at-the-Sky
Summary: Over cognac, they discuss life. Over sherry, they discuss love. Lysandre x Sycamore, non-explicit sex scene within.


**Pokemon and associated Characters are owned by Nintendo.**

He took a sip of his cognac, and put his glass down on the counter. Lysandre, of Lysandre Labs, creater of the Holo-Caster, and so on, was not having a good day. The Holo-Caster, while a commercial success, was receiving mixed reviews from technological critics. And, these days, he just didn't care. Sure, he was glad it was finished at last, but... now what? His life was still the same as ever. He just had a little more money than before, that's all. He took yet another sip.

A shadow came before him, and he was suddenly aware of someone occupying the seat next to him. It was probably someone else either praising him for his success, or decrying him for the flaws of the Holo-Caster. He groaned, turned to look, and it was none other than Augustus Sycamore.

"Ah. Professor Sycamore."

"Please, call me Augustus."

"Augustus, then. It is a pleasure, seeing you here at Lysandre Cafe," Lysandre said cordially. "Please, make your home here."

"I'm pleased to be here as well." Augustus looked around. "Seems to be one cozy place you've got here."

"It is my pride and joy."

"Ah. Not your Labs? Not the Holo-Caster?"

"That is merely my job. Here, people from all over can unwind, and discuss various topics regarding society, or just take time off and reduce stress."

"A drink to that, then. Some of your best sherry, please," Augustus asked of the bartender. Once he got his glass, he raised it up. "A toast to taking time off work."

"Cheers." Despite himself Lysandre let loose a sigh. Augustus' normally carefree expression fell a tiny bit.

"You don't seem happy."

Lysandre put his glass down, then looked at Augustus. Icy blue eyes met warm grey eyes for the first time. His expression didn't change, yet he seemed to warm up a bit. He sighed again.

"They say money can't buy happiness. I'm starting to believe them. Look at me. I'm on top of the world, but I'm not any happier than I was before. In fact, I feel lonelier. Everybody treats me like some sort of idol, not really looking at me, only looking at my accomplishments."

"I'm sorry..."

"They disgust me. People, that is. So petty, so willing to change allegiances. They have no convictions. They are... ugly. I desire beauty. Not only in appearance," He indicated to his stylish black suit. "But also in the spirit."

Suddenly, he perked his head up, and his formerly cool eyes blazed with a sort of an inner fire.

"I want to be the sort of person that gives. I want the world to become a beautiful place, where people are selfless, and people treat others with respect and love. But this world..." He looked straight at Augustus, with a fierce and passionate glare. "It's dying. And I fear I won't be able to stop it from dying."

"Lysandre... I had no idea you were so passionate."

"... Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No, it's alright! I agree wholeheartedly, but I also do know that there are some great people out there. I believe that people have the right to feel passionate about what they want to do. Those people, those who take, they simply haven't found their own passions. I want to be able to change the world as well. And to do that, we need to have compassion. Wouldn't you say?"

Lysandre blinked. He looked down at his glass. The surface rippled slightly, then it became clear. He saw himself. He looked back at Augustus, who was smiling gently. The warm walls suddenly became too warm, and he found himself looking away.

"Yes. We need to be able to love. I understand."

"Well, this has been a wonderful talk," Augustus finished his glass with one great sip. "But I have a pressing engagement to attend. Haha, don't tell anyone I've been drinking this early, okay?"

Lysandre smiled. It was an imperceptible smile, and Augustus had already turned his back to him, his lab coat sweeping away. But Augustus knew.

.oOo.

It became a routine. In the brief breaks in their otherwise hectic schedule, Lysandre and Augustus would find time to meet in that quiet cafe in the busy part of town. Sometimes, they engaged in debates about the nature of people, sometimes they would idly discuss developments in their recent field, and sometimes, they would simply sit and drink coffee in each other's presence. One day, Lysandre sat at a booth instead of at the bar. He indicated for Augustus to sit at the table as well, and began speaking.

"I didn't tell you I'm a direct descendent of the King's brother, did I?"

"The King... are you referring to King AZ, the last King of Kalos?"

"That's the one. Normally, I take pride in being of his lineage, but... I've been doing some digging. Remember the tragedy, 3000 years ago?"

"Yes. A legendary Pokemon came out of seemingly nowhere, and the lives in the vicinity were extinguished."

"It turns out the King himself was behind that. Suddenly, I'm not so sure being related to the King is such a noble affair."

"If I recall, he was known as a noble King, but he did become a little unhinged towards the end of his life. Sigh. I can't say I'm surprised, unfortunately. The monarchy was taken down after that incident."

"Yes, and I agree. No one person should rule another's lives. But... I've always found myself filled with a desire to unite the people. This beautiful world I've been thinking of, it needs someone to... take action first."

"I don't think that's so bad. If this passion is righteous, then nothing bad can come out of it, right? And initiative is always nice. I believe in you, Lysandre."

Out of the blue, Augustus took Lysandre's hand, and clasped it firmly with both of his hands. Lysandre looked shocked for a second, but the warmth of Augustus' hands soothed him. "Lysandre. I truly do believe that you have the power to change the world. And I know you will do the right thing."

The maroon walls of the cafe was starting to become quite warm again, but this time, Lysandre decided not to look away. The moment stretched into infinity.

"Augustus... I am truly touched. The past week or so, I have looked forward to our talks more than anything. I must confess... I feel much more happier around you than when I'm not."

To this, Augustus simply smiled. "Me too, Lysandre. Me too." And he gave Lysandre's hand a sly kiss, which truly shook Lysandre down to the core. Suddenly, a fire was lit within Lysandre, and a deeper, humming, passion spread throughout his body. He had never felt this feeling before, but... he rather liked it. He reached his arm around Augustus, and pulled him in closer, wanting only to feel his soothing warmth. Almost as if it felt natural, their lips met, and Lysandre's world lit up.

.oOo.

"Go, Pyroar! Use Flamethrower!"

"Chesnaught, put up your Spiky Shield, then counter with Hammer Arm!"

"It's not over yet! Pyroar's still standing! Now, use Overheat, and end it!"

"Oof. Come back, Chesnaught. You did good. I see the rumors are true, you are an adept battler after all, Lysandre."

Augustus withdrew the injured Chesnaught, and made for the Pokemon Center, alongside Lysandre. The battle was a tad one-sided in Lysandre's advantage, but they both had fun. They left the alleyways of Lumiose City, where battles were usually welcome. Already, heads were turning. Their sudden friendship had not escaped the local gossipers' claws, but Lysandre was thankful the rumors were unbased. He had been careful to keep their relationship on the down low.

"It is only a hobby. Pyroar was my first pokemon, and battling lets us become closer."

"I agree. I haven't been battling for long, but I'm starting to realize what I missed out on as a youth. Say, speaking of youths, I came across quite an interesting group. They all seem to have potential, and I'm going to give them their starters soon."

"Is that so? That pleases me. It's nice to hear that there are some decent youths out there."

Lysandre grimaced as he passed a piece of graffiti art, no doubt performed by the Lumiose Gang. This did not escape Augustus' notice, so he changed the subject.

"You say you've been around Pokemon your whole life? I wonder... will this beautiful world of yours include Pokemon?"

"Absolutely. There are fools that would treat Pokemon like mere animals or servants, and I am not one of them. My Pokemon are my friends."

"I agree. I've been around Pokemon my whole life, you know. My father was a Pokemon Professor as well. And, well, I guess I started preferring Pokemon's company to people."

"There is nothing wrong with that. I feel the same way. People... they have the capability to lie. To deceive, manipulate, _control._"

He spoke this last word a bit firmly, such that some people turned to look. Unembarrassed, he continued.

"... Have you heard of Team Plasma, over in Unova?"

"A little bit. What of it?"

"They were an organization dedicated to freeing Pokemon from humans' control. Does that not sound noble to you?"

"It sounds... well, extreme, if I must be honest."

"I agree. Do not think you are wrong. In fact, Ghetsis, the leader, had been revealed to be using it as a ruse to take over the world. It was a corrupt agency in the end. But... there was someone. A young lad, named N. His views on the world were pure, because he could talk to Pokemon."

"Talking to Pokemon? I thought that was just a legend?"

"I do not know of whether this is a legend or not, but I believe it to be true. Even now, Neo Team Plasma, led by N, is attempting to reconcile their past wrongs."

They ended their stroll in front of Sycamore's Lab. Augustus turned to Lysandre, and spoke.

"This N... he sounds like a wonderful fellow. People like that give me hope, as well as it should give you hope. Do not forget this, Lysandre."

"I shall not," Lysandre said with a smile. He made to turn away, but Augustus held on to his hand.

"I mean it, Lysandre. I love you, you know that. But we need to keep some hope in our lives. Alright? Okay, I should go up and prepare for those kids I mentioned. Oh, and one more thing."

Out of the blue, Augustus reached up and pecked Lysandre's cheek flirtily. Lysandre lit up, his cheeks becoming the same shade as his hair. He looked around, but the busy crowd had hardly noticed. Driven by the same fire as before, he kissed Augustus back, on the lips. It was a sincere, drawn-out, kiss. One that elicited some cheers from the passers-by, as well as some jeers. He did not care. Augustus was his, and he thought it was about time he showed that.

.oOo.

He was panting, slick with sweat, dripping down on his nude body. His meticulously-styled red hair was a mess. Yet, with that spark in his eyes, Augustus thought he looked more beautiful than ever at that moment. Their lips met again, as flesh met flesh once more.

.oOo.

"It's time."

Back at Lysandre Cafe, three days later, Augustus joined Lysandre at his usual spot on the counter. He was smiling, same as always. Lysandre was smiling, which was admittedly rather new, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was happy. With Team Flare starting up, he was beginning to feel hopeful. And, perhaps these kids would show signs of being bright and prosperous. Augustus rushed back to his lab, to make last-minute preparations. Wordlessly, Lysandre got up and casually followed. It was time for a new future to begin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated, no matter what.

~Cries-at-the-Sky


End file.
